Accidents Happen
by shyauthor1994
Summary: TatsukixKeigo little bit of OrihimiexIchigo. Tatsuki and Keigo come to a realisation after falling down the stairs.


The halls of Karakura High School were busy as usual for a Wednesday. Students stood around talking during their brief break from studying. It's here that Orihime and Tatsuki are making light conversation as they waited for the rest of the girls from their group. While they waited for their three companions to find them they didn't notice the group of boys approaching them.

"Oh come on Orihime."

"Tatsuki! Shh, someone might hear you. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Fine but-" Tatsuki screamed when something solid collided with her pushing her down the stairs they were standing near.

She waited for the stairs to connect with her bones but when she hit the surface it was slightly softer and the impact didn't hurt as much as she knew it should. She had closed her eyes when she fell and as she tumbled she felt something wrap around her body. More specifically arms. Her head was tucked into a chest as the arms tightened around her protecting her from most of the damage. Tatsuki was aware of Orihime's scream and shouts from the boys but at the moment she couldn't get her brain to decipher what they were saying.

When she felt them stop Tatsuki noticed she was lying on top of someone and slowly opened her eyes to see a boys school sweater. They were both breathing hard as Tatsuki lifted her face and looked straight into Keigo's worried face. Her eyes widened when she realised that he was the one that had protected her.

"You okay Tatsuki?" he panted.

"Keigo?"

"Tatsuki, Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

"N-no I-I'm fine Keigo. Thank you."

Keigo smiled. It was then that they noticed two things. The first was that they were in a very compromising position and the second was that their friends were running down the stairs towards them.

"TATSUKI! KEIGO! ARE YOU OKAY!" Orihime was at their side on her knees looking scared.

"Orihime we're both fine I think. Keigo are you hurt?" Tatsuki responded as she sat up and put some space between them looking shyly at her saviour.

"Uh I think I'm okay apart from some nasty bruises I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry guys."

"Yeah me too it was my fault."

Tatsuki looked up at Chad and Ichigo. "What do you mean?" She felt her anger start to rise.

"It was an accident really Tatsuki."

"He's right. I hit him on the back as a gesture of friendship and he tripped. Fell into Keigo who fell into you sending you both tumbling down the stairs. I'm sorry."

"Oh uh it's okay Chad, just be more careful next time." Everyone gapped at the hot headed karate star.

"You sure you're okay? Maybe I should take you to the nurse just in case."

"What?"

"You didn't hit him or Ichigo or me. Come on I'm taking you to the nurse. Maybe you got a concussion." Keigo pulled Tatsuki to her feet and lead her down the hallway to the nurse slowly.

Tatsuki noticing the slow pace turned to her companion. Keigo was wincing every now and then. He was clearly in pain.

"You're hurt."

"Huh?"

"You're hurt, where?"

"It's not that bad."

"Where?" she said more firmly.

Keigo sighed. "My ribs are a little sore but I'll manage. I'm more concerned that you didn't try to hit anyone like usual."

They walked into the office to find the nurse wasn't there. Walking over Tatsuki and Keigo sat side by side on the examination bench.

"I guess I was in a bit of shock. I mean I fell down the stairs, didn't get hurt and landed on top of a boy. It was definitely a shock to the system."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just thought that by holding you close I could stop the fall from hurting you so much."

"I know and thank you. You well, you saved me from broken bones."

Tatsuki kept her eyes on her lap. _'oh god what's going on with me? I feel weirder than normal around him. I mean I've always felt kinda weird but this time it's magnified! Is it because he saved me? Because he held onto me? Because he cares about me? Because we were so close? Because I was on top of him? Grrr! What's going on!_

"Tatsuki? Hey Tatsuki!" Tatsuki blinked to see Keigo waving his hand in front of her face with a worried expression. She smiled softly.

"I'm okay." She said before her cheeks flushed pink and she looked away. Keigo sighed with relief.

"Good, I'm glad." Tatsuki's head snapped up and she looked at an equally shocked Keigo.

"D-did I say that out loud?" he stuttered. When she nodded he swallowed hard.

"Uh uh Tatsuki I um" Tatsuki smiled as he stumbled with his words trying to find some way to save himself from a beating.

"It's okay." She said quietly. Keigo almost didn't hear. Almost. He grinned.

"Oh hello. I'm sorry I was just out for a while getting some fresh air. What seems to have happened? You both look well battered."

'We fell down the stairs but Keigo took most of the fall. He's having some trouble with his ribs."

The nurse asked Tatsuki to go on the other side of the room and get her a few instruments. As she was fetching the things for the nurse Keigo was instructed to take off his shirt so the nurse could feel for any broken ribs. When Tatsuki returned with the tray she almost dropped it. Keigo was fit!

Tatsuki had always presumed that he was the same as every other school boy. Skinny. She had been very wrong. He was thin but muscled. His muscles weren't as defined as the soul reapers but they were there. She felt the blush spreading but she couldn't bring herself to look away. She was however pulled from her trance when the nurse spoke.

"You're definitely going to bruise. The skin is already turning black. Tatsuki did you find my stethoscope and some bandages?"

"Yes here."

"Thank you. It doesn't feel like the bones are broken but I'm going to wrap your ribs any way. I suggest you go see a doctor anyway. In the future you should both be more careful around the stairwells. Here's some pain killers if you need them."

"Thank you miss. Come on Keigo everyone will want to know where we are."

She took his hand and pulled him from the nurse's office as she walked down the hall. They searched for their friends in silence. Both had noticed that they were still holding hands though neither made a move to let go. When they found themselves in an empty corridor Tatsuki stopped.

"Tatsuki? Is something wrong?" When she didn't respond Keigo squeezed her hand and tugged lightly so she turned around and he stepped closer to her.

"Tatsuki?" He wasn't sure why but he spoke in a low voice so as not to startle her.

Keigo watched as she stepped forward and brought her other hand to his cheek. Keigo dared not speak or move. Tatsuki took another step so that they were pressed together. Slowly she moved forward onto her tiptoes and leaned closer. Her eyes closed as their breath mingled Keigo closed his own eyes. He felt Tatsuki's lips brushed against his own in a feather light kiss. She pulled back before Keigo could respond and stepped back out of his reach dropping his hand in the process. Keigo's eyes opened lazily.

"Thank You." She whispered.

"If that was your thank you maybe I should push you down the stairs again."

Tatsuki looked at him in question. "Why?"

"So I can get another thank you of course!"

Tatsuki blushed and turned away.

"Wait I just meant that well, I liked it. Your thank you, and I like you. A lot."

Tatsuki gasped and turned around. She narrowed her eyes. _'I don't believe him. I want to but I can't take the chance that he's tricking me.' _She turned back around and started walking away. She only got to take three steps before a hand had captured her wrist.

"Wait! Would you stop for two seconds? I'm trying to confess and you freak out and walk away? You kissed me! It must mean you at least don't hate me right?"

"Y-you-"

"Yeah, ah dammit!"

Keigo spun Tatsuki around and pulled her into an earth quaking kiss. This kiss was nothing like the other one. No, the other one was soft, timid, barely there but this one was almost rough and possessive and full of need. Tatsuki's shock was thrown away when she realised he wasn't lying and she responded with as much vigour. Wrapping her arms around his neck Tatsuki pressed her body against his.

Keigo pulled away taking in a breath, his face scrunched up in pain. Tatsuki jumped away.

"Oh god I forgot about your ribs! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a little sore. Don't you dare pull away." Keigo reached for her and slowly pulled her in gently against him. Tatsuki smiled and pecked him on the lips a few times.

"Sorry."

"It is definitely okay." They grinned at each other until they heard a giggle coming from the end of the hall.

When they turned around the saw Orihime fall sideways, Ichigo reach out to steady her, Chad and Ishida Sweat drop, mizuiro snap pictures and the other three girls standing there in shock. Keigo and Tatsuki froze and blushed scarlet.

"Uh" everyone said at the same time.

Mizuiro, Chad and Ishida were the first ones to recover.

"Finally, it took you both long enough." Said Mizuiro. When they looked at him puzzled he rolled his eyes and continued. "You've both been pining over each other quietly for a while now. I was wondering how long it would take for you both to show it." Chad nodded his head and Ishida smirked. Both signals to show they agreed.

It was around that time that Keigo and Tatsuki recovered and everyone noticed that Ichigo and Orihime hadn't moved or spoken. Ichigo had caught Orihime in a dipped position. His arms around her waist, hers around his neck, their faces centimetres apart, their breath mingling. They both shared a shocked look but seemed to freeze. Everyone exchanged knowing looks before clearing their throats. It seemed to work as both teens blinked and Ichigo stood up steadying Orihime on her feet before reluctantly letting her go as she placed her arms at her sides. Unfortunately for Keigo and Tatsuki the attention then shifted to them.

"So, something you guys want to tell us?" Ichigo asked clearing his throat.

Tatsuki smirked. "I knew you were stupid Ichigo but this takes it to a new level. If you can't figure it out from what you saw I'm not telling you, plus it's none of your business." She looked to Keigo who grinned as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Everyone laughed as Ichigo turned red. "I AM NOT STUPID!"

"Ichigo, let them go they are happy. You know she was just joking." Orihime said as she put her hand on his arm. Everyone watched with smirks as Ichigo looked at Orihime, blushed and nodded. Their laughter magnified leaving a very confused Orihime and a very embarrassed Ichigo.


End file.
